Escape
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Una forma de expresarme


Miedo. Dolor. Desesperación. Ansiedad. Decepción. Angustia.

Sí, esos y más sentimientos he sentido tantas veces a lo largo de mi corta vida. Algunas veces, eran más fuertes, más profundos, más duraderos. Mi vida parecía un tormento, y tal vez lo era, y aún lo sigo siendo. Y en esas ocasiones me sentía perdida, me sentía vacía, me sentía... muerta en vida.

Supongo que todos algunas veces nos hemos sentido solos, a pesar de que personas nos rodeen. Yo lo he sentido. La soledad fue mi amiga por mucho tiempo; aún cuando estuviera con mis mejores amigas, con mi familia... ella siempre estaba ahí. Recordándome mi dolor, mi sufrimiento.

Cuando el dolor era tan fuerte, que me impedía dormir, comer, si quiera pensar, trataba de desaparecerlo. Nunca lo logré, hasta que encontré una forma, que solo era pasajera.

Podía sentir la punta afilada de la navaja, pasaba la yema de mis dedos por su hoja suavizada. Entonces, la colocaba en mis manos o pies, cerraba los ojos. Ejercía presión sobre mi piel y la movía lentamente; sentía como mi piel se abría con cada corte, como la sangre comenzaba a fluir.

Y venia el dolor físico, ese que me hacia olvidarme de mi dolor por dentro. Ese dolor físico era lo que me servía para aguantar, y cuando las heridas dejaban de punzar, tomaba un trapo, lo colocaba sobre las cortadas y ejercía más presión, tratando de regresar ese dolor.

Y así fue muchas veces, buscando como una drogadicta ese dolor físico, dañándome con lo que fuera.

Se preguntaran, ¿esa era tu forma de olvidar? ¿Con dolor físico?

Sí. Para mí esa era la mejor forma; las drogas nunca llamaron mi atención, ni el alcohol. Algunos pensaran "las pastillas para dormir podrían funcionar". Tal vez, pero no para mí. Hasta en mis sueños sufría, era algo que me perseguía y no había forma de olvidarme de mi dolor del alma, del corazón... más que con dolor físico.

Tenía amigas, las mejores. Pero ellas no comprendían ese dolor. Su vida (no diré que perfecta, porque ninguna vida lo es), era mucho mejor que la mía. Ellas no podían imaginar las situaciones por las que yo estaba pasando.

Pasaron meses, quizás un año, ya no recuerdo; mi forma de escape ya no me apetecía tanto como antes. Las cicatrices no eran muy visibles, por más que intentara que la cicatrices se quedaran, solo lograba divisarse una leve línea donde una cortada había estado antes.

Y entonces la pluma y la hoja se convirtieron en mi nuevo escape. Una forma de verter mis sentimientos, todo lo que llevaba dentro. Era algo que me liberaba más, pero que también me dejaba un poco vacía. Porque a pesar de que me desahogara de mi sufrimiento, el papel no me devolvía palabras de aliento, no podía decirme un "todo estará bien" o un "yo estoy contigo".

Y volvía a mi viejo escape, nunca lo deje, pero por lo menos ahora tendría dos formas de escapar de mi dolor. Y el tiempo pasaba y ese dolor crecía más y más.

Algunas veces me dejaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me daba cuenta de la realidad, de lo que me rodeaba. Varias veces, al caminar por las calles, escuchaba el derrape de un coche al frenar y al girarme para ver, un auto estaba a centímetros de mí. Y con un "disculpe" de mi parte y un "fíjate por donde caminas" de los conductores, continuaba mi camino.

Y eso me dio una idea. Creí que no había escapatoria más que el dolor físico y escribir. Pero había una; una que nunca pensé y que nunca contemplé. El suicidio.

Sí, pensé en el suicidio. Varias veces planee como suicidarme, donde y a qué horas. Y más de una vez lo intenté; pero, ¿saben? Nunca logré terminar lo que había empezado. Sí, fui tan "cobarde" para no hacerlo, para detenerme.

¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que ya no querías sufrir? ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces?

Esas preguntas rondaron muchas veces en mi cabeza, después de mis fallidos intentos. La respuesta, mis padres, mis hermanas, mis amigos… todas aquellas personas que sabía que me querían, que me tenían aprecio. Por ellas me detenía, porque en el último momento sus caras invadían mi mente, los recuerdos de las cosas que viví con ellos no me dejaron. Y "derrotada" dejaba la soga que planeaba usar para colgarme y me acostaba en mi cama, llorando hasta quedarme dormida.

Por un tiempo, las ideas de suicidio seguían rondando en mi cabeza, pero nunca más lo volví a intentar. En mi vida había nuevos problemas y lo único que deseaba era morir. Pero como dije, no intente quitarme la vida.

La secundaria terminó y yo comenzaría la preparatoria. Nuevos amigos, nuevos maestros, nuevos cambios…. Y así fue.

Al principio no quería relacionarme con nadie, quería estar sola. Pero eso no fue así, tuve amigos, varios... varios de ellos se enteraron de lo que me hacía, de lo que le hacía a mi cuerpo. Algunos se mostraron sorprendidos, asombrados, a otros les dio igual, pero hubo quien se molestó.

Meses pasaron y esos "amigos" dejaron de serlo y encontré nuevas amigas. Las mejores. Hoy puedo decir que gracias a ellas me di cuenta del error en el que estaba.

Me di cuenta de que no fui una cobarde al no quitarme la vida; cobarde hubiera sido que lo hubiera hecho y que no hubiera enfrentado los problemas.

Hoy se que cortarme no me trae nada bueno, que es simplemente un dolor más, que se suma al que ya siento.

Lo confieso, aún me corto, a veces, cuando siento que voy a caer, que ya no podré más busco ese escape. Pero trato de no hacerlo, porque sé que hay otro escape.

Se llama luchar, vivir, disfrutar.

Hoy lucho día a día con el dolor y los problemas. Hoy vivo mi vida al máximo. Hoy disfruto de cada segundo que pasa, sea bueno o malo.

Dime, ¿Cuál es tu escape?


End file.
